Supposed To Be
by Yomico
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to change, to find someone else. He was never supposed to do that to me. We were supposed to be a happy couple. I'm supposed to be the one he loves, no one else. That's how it's supposed to be. How it should be, but it isn't. Not since she came into his life. - L.S. (NaLu)(Lisanna evil then good)(amnesia)(mating season)
1. Chapter 1

At any rate, this is another little piece of wonder that's been chillin' in my OneNote. Review appreciated. I know this is basically Lisanna bashing, but I have nothing against her. Her going evil is just a pretty fun story line to explore. I'm planning on involving some dark curses though, so stay tuned for Liana's switch back to the good side!

~YOMICO~

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to change, to find someone else. He was never supposed to do that to me. We were supposed to be a happy couple, starting as friends, then moving on to boyfriend and girlfriend, then engaged couple, and then husband and wife. I'm supposed to be the one he loves, no one else. That's how it's supposed to be. How it should be, but it isn't. Not since she came into his life._

 **~PROLOGUE~**

The blonde cheerfully walked up to the bar and dropped onto her usual stool with a slight swivel. It had been a good day for her, starting with invading teammates and ending with a well-paying job. Two white-haired women set down their rags to greet the newcomer.

"Hey, Mira, Lisanna!" The blonde called, her smile reaching her eyes with ease.

"Welcome back, Lucy. How was the job?" Mirajane leaned on the counter while Lisanna resumed wiping mugs and tankards. Her pretty blue eyes were clouded with anger and hate, and if someone looked closely they would see a miniscule flash of black reflected in their depths. _Why didn't Natsu take me on a job? Why was it always the blonde?_

"It was actually pretty good. Wendy didn't destroyed anything!" Lucy replied, missing Lisanna's loathing stare. Mira giggle happily as she listened to Lucy's recount of the job.

"Would you like a milkshake, Lucy?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded eagerly and Lisanna jumped at the opportunity.

"I'll get is, sis. You catch up with Lucy." She said and quickly ran into the back room to set her plan in motion, ignoring the calls of thanks that chased her. While the two continued their chat, Lisanna slipped her hand into a shadowy nook in the wall and pulled out an old memory potion, dumping the contents of the vial into Lucy's drink. She had no idea what the outdated drink would do, but to her it didn't matter. If it killed the blonde, all the better. As she returned to the bar with the tainted drink she picked up last snippets of the conversation.

"… should be coming back soon, Master said the job turned out to be a farce." Mira had resumed wiping tankards while keeping her attention focused on the blonde.

"Yeah. I still can't believe someone would request him specifically only for it to be a fake. He had to spend four days on a train for nothing." Lucy gratefully accepted the drink and sighed in content after the first sip. "Thank you so much, Lisanna."

"It's nothing." Lisanna offered a smile and took up the rag again. She had needed Natsu out of the way for this, and a four-day train ride was more than enough. She needed to fix the situation before it got any worse, and the blonde was the only problem.

 **XXXXX**

Lucy stumbled home with a throbbing head and dizzy vision. She'd had a nice long chat with Mira, the conversation ending with Mira teasing her about the upcoming mating season. Barely passing the threshold of her apartment, her sight blacked out completely and her knees buckled. The blonde fell to the floor, her fingers locked around the door handle in a death grip. Scenes flashed across the darkness that made up her sight, completely random and jumbled. Her parents, elbows linked as they took an evening stroll. Her mother reading her a bedtime story and kissing her goodnight. Her mother in bed, pale and frail as she whispered her final words. The funeral. Her father yelling. Running away, a train, rolling hills. A seaside town, screaming fangirls. Then… nothing. Her grip on the handle slackened as her body crumpled to the floor in a soundless heap. A half hour of utter silence passed before a cloaked figure crept up the stairs to find the blonde out cold on the floor. The figure crouched by Lucy's head and drew a gash across her cheek with a single sharpened claw.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but you weren't supposed to come into his life. He belongs to me, not you or anyone else. You aren't part of my picture." The figure whispered. With a hidden strength, the figure swung Lucy's sleeping body over her shoulder and carried her out, dropping a small pouch onto the floor and closing the door with a quiet snap. The night hid the kidnapping in progress and ensured an undisturbed passage through town. On the outskirts of Magnolia, the figure came up to a man with a common horse cart and threw the blonde in the back before turning to the man.

"Take her anywhere, so long as it is far from here. Leave her in the woods for all I care." The figure ordered and pulled out a sack of Jewels. The man took his payment soundlessly and snapped the reins, the cart lurching into motion. The figure watched the cart until it passed out of sight and a slight smile curved her lips.

 **~CHAPTER 1 – PROBLEMS ~**

 **~LUCY~**

It took me a while to make my way through the dim hallways. When I first started to walk around, the walls were covered in intricate paintings of moments I treasured – times I spent with mama, my little sister Michelle, and even papa before he'd started to yell at me. Then the paintings changed to show the some of the worst parts of my life. Mama's deathbed was too painful to look at, her funeral too. Then I saw myself grow up, from a child to a young lady. My escape was painted in vivid detail, how I boarded train after train until I ended up in Hargeon. That's when the frames became empty. I knew something was missing, and it was something _big_. There were entire rooms of empty frames. I kept walking until the hallway faded away, signaling the end of the frames. As I watched, the hallway slowly expanded and a new frame popped into existence, containing a painting of a room with empty frames.

 _Are these my memories?_

The thought struck me without warning, chewing its way into my head until I knew it was a certain truth. A part of my memory was missing. Not knowing what else to do, I began wandering again until I found a room with a single empty frame. It took up most of the far wall, an intricate masterpiece of cherry wood. The moment I entered the room a feeling of longing settled in my chest, pushing my feet towards the frame. It was warmer by the frame, as if it created its own heat. I frowned and my fingers brushed the wood. A sharp slice of pain followed by a flash of salmon pink ran through my head and I fell through the floor.

My eyes snapped open to reveal misty woods, the tree trunks wide enough to fit three of me in one. A veil of white shrouded the entire landscape, making me feel vulnerable. I immediately reached for my keys, planning on having Taurus the pervert up close just in case I was attacked, and received the shock of my life when I found ten gold keys rather than three. When did I manage to get Leo, Virgo, Aries, Scorpio, Sagittarius, and Capricorn? Did I have a contract with them yet? Why couldn't I remember?

"Lucy? Are you alright?" I spun around to see a lean man with bright orange hair and cat ears in a formal suit. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at me with worried eyes. I stood frozen, feeling a slight pull on my power than suggested the man was a spirit, but not knowing who he was. It felt like I should know him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." I said quietly. He frowned slightly and took a step closer. I didn't feel the need to move back, some hidden part of me recognizing him as a friend.

"I'm Leo the Lion, but you call me Loke. You…" He kept talking but I couldn't hear him. His mouth formed the words but all I could read was 'pillow fight' and 'saved'.

"I can't hear you. You were talking but there was no sound." I interrupted him, not wanting to lead him astray. His frown deepened and he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Strange. What's the last thing you remember?" He blew air at a few stray spikes of orange and they tossed around on his forehead. It reminded me of someone… important.

"Hargeon. Salamander was there and then—" A splitting headache slapped my brains around and I struggled to keep the world in focus. The ground tilted and rushed up to meet me.

"Lucy!" Loke caught me right before I smacked into the dirt, setting me gently on the ground. "Hargeon, huh?"

"Yeah. Why can't I remember what happened past that moment?" I leaned heavily on my hand while the other pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I wasn't in a contract with you during that time, but I can ask Aquarius to see if she knows what happened." He straightened and offered me his hand. I took it and with pulled myself up, taking a few moments to steady myself. A pink mark on the back of my hand grabbed my attention, but looking at it sent my head into a world of pain, so I kept my eyes away from it. We began to walk, no direction in mind but knowing that anything would be better than the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, pain assaulted all of my senses and I let loose a scream while backing up. Two steps back and the pain subsided enough for me to hear Loke's confused cries.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" He shouted, running back over to me.

"I don't know. It just hurt everywhere, like I walked into a wall of pain." I reach my hand out and the moment my nerves began to explode I jerked it back. "Can you go see what's further along?"

Loke nodded and ran ahead, only to return a few minutes later with a grim look on his face. He paused, not to catch a breath but more likely to form his thoughts.

"It's what you don't remember. All of it, essentially. That's probably why you can't pass, similarly to how you get a headache when you try to remember." He muttered softly. "It's like there's a barrier that prevents you from returning to a certain part of your life."

"Most likely." I agreed. "So, what do we do now?"

"Summon Capricorn." Loke ordered and I pulled out his key.

"Why? Open Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!" I pointed the key at the mist and the goat spirit entered through his gate.

"Miss Lucy, you would like to train?" He bleated slightly when pronouncing my name, making it sound like Lu-ucy. I nodded and he gave a short bow.

"She doesn't remember …" Loke explained, and once again I couldn't hear the last words. "There is a barrier between her and the town."

"I am aware of that. As her strength grows and the barrier weakens, she will be able to pass." Capricorn dismissed Loke's worries.

"How long will it take?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous. A feeling of dread and overwhelming worry settled in my gut. Something bad was going to happen, and soon. I had a feeling it was my fault.

"That, Miss Lucy, is completely up to you."

 **~MIRAJANE~**

"We're back!" Natsu shouted, slamming the guild doors open and sending a passing Gray flying into the staircase. Happy darted in above Natsu's head and flew towards Charla, stars in his eyes.

"The fuck, flamebrain?!" Gray yelled back, rubbing his back as Juvia pulled him up from the stairs. Natsu's face contorted into a snarl.

"You wanna go, ice prick?" He retorted hotly, throwing his pack aside.

"Hell yeah, pyro!" Gray stalked up to Natsu and their foreheads collided. I hummed lightly as I finished cleaning another mug, watching their fight out of the corner of my eye. Erza calmly strode up to the bar and took her usual seat, folding her armored hands on the counter.

"Cake for you, Erza?" I called cheerfully before she could even open her mouth. She nodded eagerly and I set down my rag, spinning around to look at my sister. "Lisanna, can you bring two slices of strawberry cake for the back?" Lisanna gave me a thumbs up and skipped into the back room.

"She's happy today." Erza remarked. I nodded and tilted my head to the side to avoid a flying chair.

"Heya, Mira!" Natsu plopped down on a stool, the chair spinning around before coming to rest. "Where's Lucy?"

I frowned slightly. "Huh. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her today." I tapped my chin, carefully remembering all of my customers. "Maybe she's still at home?"

"She should be here soon." Erza muttered as another runaway barrel slammed into her back. Lisanna returned with the cake and quickly set it before the scarlet-haired woman, darting back to her mug-cleaning before Erza lost her cool.

"Hey, idiot! Don't leave the fight you started!" Gray taunted Natsu and the pink-haired dragon slayer immediately jumped back into the battle with a low growl.

"Ya think you can beat me?!" He challenged. Gajeel joined with a smirk and I tuned them out, resuming wiping the mugs. Erza finished off her first slice as a table slammed into her back and her fingers clenched the fork she was holding.

"Ara, ara…" I shook my head slightly. Right on cue, Erza leaped up with a cry of rage and waded into the already-massive fight, her fists flashing as she vented her anger. The guild doors slammed open again, this time to reveal a very sober Cana. Worry settled in my gut – very few things could get Cana sober, and none of them were good. Everyone looked at the card mage in worry.

"What's wrong, Cana?" Erza strode out of the mess, her sword in one hand and a whimpering Jet in the other.

"It's Lucy." Cana panted. She paused to catch her breath, leaving the guild in unbearable tension.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Natsu growled, his eyes dangerous. Behind me, Lisanna sucked in a pained breath.

"She's gone. It's in my cards, and I found this in her apartment." The brunette held up a small pouch covered in runes. A stink bag, newest item on the market for disguising your scent. The whole guild seemed to hold its breath as Team Natsu dashed past Cana, each rushing towards the blonde's apartment. Levy gently guided the card mage to the bar. I offered her a fresh cup of beer and she sipped it gratefully, relaxing slightly as the she swallowed the drink.

"Tell us what happened, step by step." Levy demanded, jumping onto a neighboring stool. Gajeel stood next to her, hand crossed and a frown on his face. Nearby, Jet and Droy wailed in misery as the looming iron dragon slayer was blocking their teammate from them.

"I was bored, so I decided to read my cards to see if I could have some fun. Maybe assist Mira in matchmaking." Cana took a long swing of her drink. I smiled sweetly at her comment and the rest of the guild shuddered visibly. "Instead, the cards quite literally read that Lucy was missing."

"How did you know it was Lucy?" Lisanna piped up. Cana shot her a pained glance.

"Not many people in this guild are the dragon's princess, eh?" The brunette said with a grimace. The meaning behind the words wasn't missed, and it did nothing to lighten the mood. If anything, it just made it worse. "I went straight to her apartment and found a stink bag instead of Lucy." Cana finished with another long sip. The guild broke up into smaller groups, each discussing Lucy's disappearance. I performed a final swipe on the mug in my hands and filled it up with more beer, walking over to the drunk.

"Thanks, Mira." Cana sighed, switching out the mugs. I nodded and rinsed out her old one, methodically wiping the surface dry. "We need to find Lucy, and fast."

"Huh?" I lifted my eyes to meet her troubled ones. Her intended meaning came crashing into me like a freight train.

"You were teasing her about it just yesterday. Don't tell me you've forgotten already." Cana frowned.

"Oh, my." I put a hand to my mouth, my eyes widening in worry. Cana nodded glumly. Levy quickly noticed our darkening mood and broke off her conversation with Gajeel.

"What's wrong?" She asked slowly. Gajeel rolled his eyes and answered for us.

"Ain't it obvious, shrimp? Bunny girl is Salamander's. Without her, he'll go crazy when the season hits." He drawled. Levy's eyes widened in horror and she shot a panicked glance towards the guild doors.

"Oh, my." She whispered. Cana nodded glumly and drained her beer. If we didn't find Lucy, Natsu might not be able to keep himself sane. Last season was bad enough, but at least Lucy was there. She took it quite well, considering how her best friend and partner almost lost it and nearly tore the guild to pieces. She'd been the one to calm him down, letting him be overprotective and extremely possessive without complaint. According to Gajeel, each season got worse until the dragon slayer claimed his mate. Natsu had wanted to give Lucy time, but without her here the rest of us might not have enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**~CHAPTER 2 – FIRST MONTH~**

 **~LUCY~**

I shook my head, trying to get my hair out of my eyes. Instead, I only managed to scatter drops of sweat and get more runaway strands to stick to my face. Loke came back with his fists clenched, another swing already in motion. Keeping my hands behind my back, I narrowly dodged his hit and tucked my legs in a low jump as his foot swept under me, aiming to send me sprawling. He spun around with a roundhouse kick on the way and I rounded out my back, letting his foot pass through the empty space my stomach had once occupied. Capricorn blew his whistle and we separated, the lion spirit adjusting his glasses while I wiped sweat away from my face.

The initial training plan had merely included improving my magic capacity so that I could break down the barrier. However, on the second day we barely survived a monster attack and Capricorn decided to round out my training to include physical strengthening, not just magical. By the end of the first month I could proudly say that I had progressed immensely, now able to beat a monster one my own without relying on my spirits. Of course, if a horde of them decided that I was tasty I'd still end up dead without the spirits, but that only provided motivation for me to keep pushing myself to get stronger.

"That was better, Miss Lucy. Tomorrow we can speed up the attacks." Capricorn spoke with a slight bleat, his voice approving. Loke raised his hand for a high-five and I accepted. "Ten minutes break, then go for a run."

"How long?" I asked, planning my route.

"An hour should suffice." The goat spirit answered. I nodded and pulled out a water bottle Virgo had brought from the spirit world. I hadn't been able to find any supplies in the woods, so they had all been supplied by the pink-haired maid. Whenever I saw her, the empty cherry-wood frame from my memories popped up in my mind. No matter how many times I racked my brains, trying to remember what I'd forgotten, it never came to me. The ten minutes slipped away with record speed and I took off, keeping up a light run. The forest was a strange place, having no obvious end. I could run in one direction for forever and still end up back at my camp. The only real guidance I had was the barrier between me and my lost memories.

A fresh layer of sweat trickled down my back and I picked up the pace, my bare feet pounding into the grass as I ran between thick trunks shrouded in mist. Too late did I hear the low snarl and ended up nearly kissing another monster as it darted out of the fog. I danced back a few paces and let my frantic heartbeat settle while we stared at each other, the beast deciding if I looked delicious enough to be worth his time. They were all similar, each having a low reptilian body covered in scales and a single diamond-shaped spot on their faces, right above their mouths. I guessed them to be related to dragons, but whenever I thought about it I would get a splitting headache. This one was dark blue in color, his tail black and curled around his hind legs. He was considerably small, compared to the ones that usually showed up. I'd guess he was still growing. A long forked tongue peeked out from between his non-existent lips and the tip of a sharp canine stood out against the dark scales. I'd never really noticed hos sharp their canines were, but not that I thought about it…

"Crap." I muttered as black flashed across my vision. Another forbidden topic, and the worst time to get hit by a headache. I quickly cleared my thoughts and darted in for an attack, striking the lizards across the diamond and immediately withdrawing as his tongue lashed out at my arm. The diamond was their single weakness, but anyone who was too slow would loose their arm to the venom on the tongue. With a soft hiss, the lizard turned tail and scrambled away into the fog. I'd been right about his being a kid. Adults wouldn't give up until they were dead, while the kids would scamper off after the first successful hit. I resumed my run and pushed myself harder, running in a flat sprint. When I was just about done, I pushed myself for a few more minutes before finally slowing my pace to an easier speed.

 _"_ _If I run out of magic, I squeeze it out from tomorrow's!"_

I stumbled and fell as the words burst out of my head, accompanied by a handful of knives stabbing at the insides of my head. My right hand shot out to cushion my fall and I heard a sharp crack as my body met the ground, pain ripping up the limb without mercy. A soft moan escaped my lips and I rolled over, desperate to get off the crushed arm. It lay limply of the forest floor, broken and useless. Using my teeth, I ripped away the bottom of my shirt and fashioned a sling, wrapping my freshly-broken arm and doing my best to ignore the pain shooting through my wrist. Cursing silently, I forced myself into a standing position and continued my run, now focused solely on returning to the camp. Within minutes it emerged from the mist and I was greeted by an impassive Virgo, ready with a splint.

"Your arm, Princess." She held up the splint and I freed my arm from the sling before holding it out to her. She worked methodically, calmly setting the break straight and binding it tightly. I thanked her and summoned my trainers, Loke and Capricorn, who had differentiating opinions on my break.

"Lucy! What happened?" Loke immediately panicked and rushed over to examine my arm.

"I remembered something and I fell. It's fine, a clean break." I mumbled. His gaze zeroed in on me.

"What did you remember?"

"Just some words: If I run out of magic, I squeeze it out from tomorrow's." I quoted. The lion spirit's eyes widened.

"That's from Edolas." He said, and a smaller flash of pain popped out at his words.

"Edolas?" I asked. He nodded, some excitement present in his eyes.

"You heard it! The barrier must be weakening." He said cheerfully. Capricorn nudged him aside and inspected my arm.

"This could be good for your training." The goat spirit bleated thoughtfully. "You will have to practice with you left arm until your right one heals, Miss Lucy."

"So I'll become ambidextrous." I clarified. He nodded in satisfaction and I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

 **~ERZA~**

I poked at my cake, trying to find some comfort in the sweet but missing it entirely. Today's job had not gone well, to say the least. This time, we'd taken Juvia to round out the team, but she just clung to Gray like a mollusk and ended up distracting him during the fight. Needless to say, Gray's absence during the subduing of the dark guild had put extra pressure on Natsu and me, sending the dragon slayer overboard. He ended up destroying half of the town in a mindless rage and I had to knock him out using Flame Empress armor. The reward had been revoked completely and we had to carry an unconscious Natsu back to the train station. He'd woken up right as we were boarding and immediately started a fight with Gray, one that blew out of proportions before I could step in. The trail had exploded and we were told to walk back home and never set foot in that town again.

"Maybe you'll have better luck next time." Mira said quietly. Neither of us had any real hope in her words. Without Lucy, we seemed to be falling apart. More fights, less coordination and unity – it was all spiraling towards disaster. I pushed the cake away and spun my stool around, ignoring Cana choking on her drink in surprise. Natsu was chatting with LIsanna and she was laughing at something he'd said. Gray was having an arm-wrestling contest with Gajeel and Juvia stalked him from behind a column.

"They seem to be getting along rather well." Wendy pointed out softly, nodding towards Natsu and Lisanna.

"Yeah." I sighed, looking over at the pair. "Maybe she'll help Natsu with the season this time, if Lucy doesn't return by then."

"I'm sure she will. She knows exactly what it would mean if Natsu went berserk." Charla sniffed.

"Do you want my fish, Charla?" Happy asked, drooling over the white cat. She let out a sharp breath and turned away from him.

"No. I've told you already: I don't like fish." She snapped. Happy plopped down on the table next to her and began eating the fish himself.

"Aye!"

I pushed away from the bar and walked over to the request board. Various jobs sounded appealing, but one caught my eye. A hefty reward, too.

"Hey, Wendy?" I called, pulling the request away and striding over to Mira.

"Hm?" The young girl looked up from her cup of milk.

"Would you like to go on a job with me? It's an investigation of a recently cursed forest. Good pay, too." I handed Mira the request and she marked it in her record book, pulling out an information slip.

"Sure! Are we leaving now?" Wendy replied eagerly. I nodded and she scooped up Charla before slipping off of her stool.

"Good luck you two!" Mira called as we exited the guild. We stopped briefly by the dorm so I could pack some food and money into a small bag before setting off. We were nearing Magnolia's border when Wendy looked at me strangely.

"Erza, where's your luggage?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't feel like carrying it around." I muttered. She nodded softly and we resumed a comfortable silence.

"Can you tell us more about the forest?" Charla spoke up. I pulled out the information slip Mira had given me and scanned the small text.

"Something about an impenetrable barrier surrounding the forest. We're asked to take a look and see what can be done about it. Apparently, the lizard beasts that live there are part of an important ritual and the barrier prevents the villagers from accessing them." I summarized. "It's pretty close to Magnolia, so if we walk we should be there before sundown."

"Ok. How long ago did this curse happen?" Wendy wove her way around a maze of large stones.

"About a month." The timeline struck me as rather coincidental. "Are you thinking about Lucy?"

"Yeah. Maybe this curse will give us a hint about what happened to her." The wind picked up and one of her pigtails has swept into her face. She patiently brushed it back and jumped over another rock.

"I hope you're right." Charla muttered. I nodded in agreement. Information on Lucy, any information, was vital. We had two more months left until the season, and the clock was ticking.

 **XXXXX**

We stood in front of the woods, neither noticing anything out of the ordinary with the exception of the thick mist. I couldn't see anything past a few feet. Wendy took a long sniff and a small frown creased her face.

"Strange." She murmured. "I'm picking up a definite stop in scents a few feet ahead."

I strode forward, keeping a hand out in front of me, and in four steps my palm was met by a hard surface. I could feel the magic pulsing along the barrier and quickly withdrew my hand.

"You were right. It's definitely here." I touched the barrier again and a quick jolt that registered as electricity ran through my body. I requipped into my Lightning armor as a precaution and continued to explore the surface of the barrier while Wendy watched. Feeling nothing but a smooth surface, I changed back into my casual clothes and stepped away.

"We should go to the library and see if we can find anything. Levy's away on a job with Gajeel, so we can't ask her." Charla recommended. I nodded and swung my pack over my shoulder before setting out towards the small village. Their pride and joy was a massive library, one that would make Levy and Lucy have stars in their eyes. We reached the towering building in minutes and slipped in, taking care to be quiet.

"I'll search the spells section, you search the curses." I whispered to Wendy. She nodded and walked off to find the right row while I slowly strode along the isle, my eyes skimming the titles. Every few tomes I would pick one out and add it to a rapidly growing pile in my arms. The row ended and I had three or so piles of thick tomes, most on barrier spells. With a suffering sigh, I pulled out a chair and flipped the closest one open to the table of contents. Wendy came over with another pile that rose over her head, Charla flying above and holding it down to keep it from toppling over. This was going to be a long search.


	3. Chapter 3

**~CHAPTER 3 – SECOND MONTH~**

 **~LUCY~**

I pulled my arm out of the sling and gently stretched it out, testing its limits. So far, it was holding up pretty well. As for my left hand, well, let's just say I was solidly ambidextrous.

"How is it, Miss Lucy?" Capricorn spoke up after I spent a minute getting used to the feeling of having a functioning right hand.

"It's good. Great, actually." I rolled my wrist, feeling a tinge of soreness. "Time to get it back in shape." One-armed push-ups had been a bitch. Capricorn nodded solemnly and pulled out his stopwatch. I'd learned to hate that thing during the past few weeks.

"Go until your limit. You may begin." His finger on the button, Capricorn waited for me to get into the push-up position before starting the clock. I folded my left arm across my back and bent my right elbow. After twenty three repetitions my wrist began to ache and I stopped.

"Yeah. Lot's of work to do." I sighed, massaging the joint. He read the time and slipped the stopwatch into his coat pocket.

"Forty eight seconds, Miss Lucy. Try to reach a minute next time, but for now let us work on your magic. Summon Leo and Virgo." Carpricorn said with a slight bleat on my name, like he always did. I rose and pulled out the two keys, quickly calling out the spirits he'd requested.

"Open, Gate of the Lion: Loke! Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" I commanded, watching the spirits step out from the golden glow. The draining effect was immediate, but it wasn't nearly as bad as last week.

"Good work, Miss Lucy." Capricorn bowed his head in approval. "Leo, attack her. Miss Lucy, no offensive movements. Virgo, begin tunneling. You may begin."

Loke darted at me while Virgo disappeared into a hole, accompanied by the sound of a drill. I darted around, dodging Loke's attacks without beginning my own offensive. I blocked the occasional blow that came to close, but otherwise it was Loke who led this dance.

"Leo, use your magic. Miss Lucy, bring out your whip." Capricorn ordered. We both complied, the pull on my magic increasing as Loke's fists lit up with Regulus. We kept the battle up for a good twenty minutes before I collapsed, my magic at its limit. Immediately, Capricorn called Virgo back and Loke stood down while I took a nice, long breather. My wrist had developed an unpleasant ache and my right shoulder was very sore.

"That was pretty good for a freshly healed break, Lucy." Loke came over and offered me his hand. I slipped mine into his and he pulled me up, giving me a moment to stabilize myself before letting go.

"Yeah. Can you and Virgo go back for now? I need a break." I panted. He nodded and his gate closed, along with the maiden's. The power drain lessened considerably and my racing heart finally slowed.

"That was impressive, Miss Lucy. However, you have begun relying on your left hand." Capricorn pointed out, being the teacher that he was. "I will ask Virgo to provide you with a spare whip from the spirit world."

"Thanks." I replied. "Anything else for today?"

"Take a run and then stretch before going to bed." He said. "Until tomorrow, Miss Lucy."

I closed his gate and watched the spirit vanish, surrounded by golden light. Using a scrap from one of my old shirts, I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail and set off in a fast jog, working off the soreness. I was getting stronger, but more snippets of memories kept bugging me. Pink, a blinding grin, heat. My dreams were haunted by faceless people that kept calling out my name. More than once I'd woken up covered in sweat, lying on my side and feeling like I was missing something important. On the rare occasion my hand would unconsciously grab at something on my waist, only to find empty air. Yesterday I nearly took a hit from Loke when my own voice had screeched, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" in my head, sending my ears and brain into oblivion. Oddly enough, those five words had seemed incredibly familiar to my tongue and I found myself repeating them mindlessly whenever I tried to remember whom I'd been yelling at. Once, I managed to return to the halls with the frames, only to find that two rooms had changed. Now, the once-empty frames held pictures of another world with floating rivers and a massive city. The people were all big blurs, giving me nothing to go on. When I told Loke about the latest development, he explained that the pictures were of Edolas, the place where I had heard about squeezing the magic out of tomorrow's. Each time I thought about them, a feeling of longing would settle in my chest and refused to go away until I focused on something else.

The run passed in a blur. Before I finally began paying attention to where I was going, I could see the outlines of my tent through the mist. Slowing to a stop, I went through Capricorn's favorite stretching routing before pulling my sleeping bag out of the tent and spreading in out on the grass. I couldn't see the sky for the mist, but it was really warm and I had no desire to overheat in the crummy little tent. My head touched the pillow and my eyes slammed shut, my mind already spiriting off to some other world. My dream-vision focused to reveal the room with the cherry-wood frame. It was as warm and inviting as ever, and I couldn't help but slide my fingers along its smooth surface. As I traced an intricate carving of a flame-spewing dragon, my fingers slipped and touched the wall within the frame. Instead of hitting solid stone, however, the tips simply slid through the grey like knives through butter. My hand followed my fingers and pretty soon my entire body had passed through the wall. Another room, this one incredibly long and both walls lined with frames. Each one was different, the ones closest to me starting out as plain, unadorned wood, and each gaining a smidge of detail. I walked down the hall, my bare feet slapping the stone with each step. Every single frame was absolutely empty, but every single one felt important and personal. My gut told me these once held portraits, priceless portraits. I neared the end to find the most intricate frames, three taking up the end wall. The center frame was the biggest, a mirror image of the cherry-wood frame I'd walked through to get here. The one to its right was made from white wood, jagged forms that reminded me of icicles poking over the edges and into the empty space that should've help a picture. The one on the left was made of steel, incredibly detailed swords scattered along the borders. I took the time to look them over, and to my great surprise I could name them all. Heaven's Wheel. Flame Empress. Morning Star. Nakagami. Sea Empress. Black Wing. Purgatory. Where did I even get these names from? A small headache began to take root in the back of my head and I left the matter alone before the pain got worse. I looked up, a small frame decorated with fish catching my eye. It was hanging right above the sword frame, nearly touching the cherry-wood one. Unbidden, words sprang to my mind and with a jerk I returned to the waking world.

"Aye, sir? What in the name of…" I muttered, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to shake off the dream. At the very least, no pain accompanied the two words. Goody.

 **~GRAY~**

Even though I didn't really want to admit it, two months and we had fallen apart. Team missions had been shot to hell – we couldn't walk five steps without fighting. Erza began taking Wendy out on jobs instead, and she didn't bother breaking apart the fights that she was there to witness. I started going solo or with Juvia, and Natsu just sulked. Lisanna managed to pry him away from his corner every once in a while, but she was struggling. Most people just left Natsu alone.

"Gray, would you like to go on another job?" Juvia waltzed into my line of sight, a worried frown on her face. I nodded glumly and she led the way to the request board. I wanted something with action, so I reached for a monster-removal mission with a good reward. Juvia agreed with my choice and we checked in with Mira before leaving. To my surprise, the barmaid stopped me right before I turned away with a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Gray, look at Natsu." She said quietly. I did as ordered and saw him laughing at a joke Lisanna had made.

"He's getting over it, huh?" I replied in the same quiet tone. Juvia nodded.

"Yes. It seems to Juvia that we might be able to breathe a little this coming season." The water mage murmured. Her suggestion struck me as sensible and I glanced at Mira.

"Maybe. I wouldn't be too sure just yet." She said slowly. "I'll ask Gajeel when he gets back to be sure, so don't get your hopes up. Good luck on your job." The rag was back in her hands, signaling the end of the discussion. Juvia and I left the guild and set out towards the train station, both enjoying a relaxed pace and easy silence. We had just bought tickets when Juvia popped a question.

"Gray?" She asked, glancing at me.

"Eh?" My attention was focused on the tickets – I felt certain that the man had cheated a few Jewels out of us.

"What will Natsu act like during the season? Last time Lucy was here, but this time she isn't. Juvia thinks he won't act the same way this time." She said slowly, her fingers playing with her sleeve and her eyes unfocused. I stared at her, the flawless logic behind her words slamming into me.

"Damn, Juvia! You're right." I muttered. She blushed slightly, but I chose to ignore it. "We need to find ourselves a dragon slayer and interrogate them."

"After Gajeel returns, we could ask him." Her slender fingers adjusted her skirt as the train pulled into the station. "Gray, we should go."

I followed her into an empty compartment, dropping down on the opposite seat. She tucked her feet and pulled them up onto the bench, leaning her head against the window. She struck me as beautiful like that, not that I'd ever admit it. She would be my literate shadow until I died.

"Well, we can only hope that Natsu will at least try to hold himself together." She said softly. Despite her constant proclamations of Lucy being her Love Rival, I knew Juvia missed the blonde as much as anyone else.

"I doubt it." I said with a snort. "The retard hasn't been holding up at all lately, and there's still a month left before the season starts."

"Gray mustn't speak like that, even though Juvia completely agrees." She replied with a slight snap. I couldn't help but grin at her tone. I was definitely warming up to her, despite that never being part of the plan.

 **XXXXX**

"That," Juvia spit out dirt and wiped her mouth with a torn sleeve, "was harder than the mayor had let on."

I had to agree, surveying the carnage. What had been described as a rogue lizard had turned out to be a massive reptile with a well-guarded weakness. It was just out luck that Juvia's body didn't respond to the poison that coated the thing's tongue, otherwise we never would've been able to get a decent shot the diamond on its forehead. It looked like a long-lost relative of a crocodile, but moved with the speed of a striking snake: hella fast.

"Yeah." I agreed, pushing dirty strands of hair out of my eyes. "You sure your arm's okay?"

"Juvia is sure. Juvia appreciates your concern." She said happily. We walked back to the town to report the successful job, bringing the lizard along with us. It turned out that the lizard was an important part of some weird ceremony, so we got an extra fifty thousand Jewel for bringing the thing back with us. After brushing off the mayor's many thanks and apologies, we scrambled to find a hotel to spend the night. A small inn caught Juvia's eye and we quickly paid at the front desk for a single room with two beds before trudging off to find our room. Removing the damn reptile had taken its toll, and I was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

"Does Gray want to take the shower first?" Juvia asked as we pushed the door open.

"Nah, go ahead. I'll shower tomorrow." I said, my shirt already long gone and my face flying towards the nearest pillow. I heard Juvia giggle quietly at my face plant onto the bed before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door with a solid snap. The shower turned on and the sound of the rushing water lulled me to sleep. I had enjoyed this job, far more than I let on.


	4. Chapter 4

**~CHAPTER 4 – LAST MONTH~**

 **~LUCY~**

I placed my hands flat on the barrier, feeling the usual shock run through me harmlessly. I applied pressure and the first twinges of pain ran up my arms. A bit more force and I felt the barrier cave slightly, but not enough. Pain assaulted my senses and I stumbled back, feeling completely fried. Dammit.

"That was better, Miss Lucy." Capricorn again. My third month of imprisonment with a dreaded feeling in my gut was coming to an end and I still couldn't break the damn barrier. I had also begun cussing like a sailor and the last two weeks had been spent in a vigorous attempt to regain control of my language.

"I guess." I replied, sulking.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Loke spoke up. I spun around to face him, my hand waving around in aimless gestures that were lost on my audience.

"I have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen, and I think it's partially my fault. That something is outside the damn barrier. I need to get out and stop it, but I can't remember what it is and it's driving me insane." I slammed my palm against the barrier, ignoring the slight shock.

"You're completely right. In fact, the bad thing is going to start in a few days. It's better known as…" Once again, Loke kept talking but no sound left his mouth. Squinting with all my might turned up the words 'season' and 'destroy'.

"Sorry. Can't hear you." I tapped my ear for emphasis and he cut off his explanation. The fact that the gut feeling had something to do with my locked memories did nothing to improve my mood.

"Miss Lucy, summon Taurus and Virgo." Capricorn commanded. I followed his directions without a second thought and within moments the two were out.

"Miss Luuuucy, your body is as goooooood as always!" Taurus, always the pervert. I chose to ignore his comment.

"Punishment time, princess?" And of course, Virgo the masochist. How could I forget?

"Neither, guys. Training." I replied.

"Leo and I will attack, you will defend. No offensive. Virgo, tunnel and make potholes. Taurus, chop some trees. Begin." Capricorn wasted no time in assigning tasks and I linked my hands behind my back as the goat and the lion darted in for an attack. Virgo made my life difficult by making holes under my feet and Taurus mooed about my hot body while applying his axe to some unfortunate trees, providing a distraction and a drain for my magic.

"Pull out your whips, Miss Lucy." Capricorn ordered without breaking stride and my hands jumped to the twin handles, slipping them from the holders without effort. They were both common whips, each missing the barb on the tip to avoid hurting my spirits. We continued our violent dance, my whips tripping them up and giving me much-needed breathers. Suddenly, my knees gave and I dropped to the ground, clutching my head as pure agony swept through my body. It ate at my very cells, tearing each one into a million pieces and then slamming it together again. I was thrown into the long hallway with frames, staring at the four that adorned the far wall. The cherry-wood one burst into flames and I reached out on instinct, trying to save it from the fire. However, it didn't burn. Not a single char mark appeared on the carvings. Another wave of pain swept through my body and the sword frame begin to fill with color. The most noticeable was a long trail of scarlet. The name was at the tip of my tongue right as I was rudely shoved back into the waking world. Ignoring the worried cries of my spirits, I kept their gates open and ran straight to the barrier. I had to break the damn thing _now_. Both palms slammed into the barrier with force and a loud crack rang through the mist. I bit back a scream as more pain filtered through my body and pushed one, hearing another crack. And another. One more and the barrier shattered, revealing a rolling landscape. The sun blinded me momentarily and I had to blink several times to get used to the glare.

"You did it, Lucy!" Loke cheered. I spun around to find the four spirits right behind me, all in various states of enthusiasm. Taurus was mooning over my body, Virgo was impassive, Capricorn was his usual solemn self and Loke could've been at a disco party.

"Congratulations, Miss Lucy." Capricorn said with a slight bow. "I greatly recommend closing our gates and setting out for the nearest town."

"I think I'll do that." I replied softly. I was incredibly nervous, going back to a town after being with only my spirits for three months. Capricorn bowed again and his gate closed. Taurus and Virgo followed suit, but Loke stayed.

"I got some Jewels out of your safe." He held out a small pouch and I took it, the weight surprising me. "Good luck with your memories, and call me out if you need help."

"I will." I smiled at the lion and he grinned back before disappearing in a flash of golden light. The feeling of dread returned to my gut, as ominous as ever, but I felt light on my feet for the first time in months. I set off towards the small village, hoping to get answers to my many questions.

 **~CANA~**

Natsu's carefree laughter had my head twisting sharply enough to feel a crack in my neck. Cursing, I rubbed the sore spot and watched Natsu goof around with Lisanna and Happy, a smile on all three faces.

"Oi, Mira." I called softly, grabbing the barmaid's attention with ease. She followed my line of sight and a quiet giggle escaped her.

"Looks like we had nothing to worry about." I muttered. Levy sighed, turning back to her book and flipping the page. I swirled around the contents of my mug, watching the whirlpool. During the past month the air in the guild had become lighter. People took comfort in Natsu's growing relationship with Lisanna, and most had decided that the season would go over smoothly.

"Worry about what?" Gajeel strolled over, his jaw working furiously as he munched on a chunk of metal. He came up behind her chair and crossed his arms across her head, resting his chin on his forearms. Levy paid him no attention.

"About Natsu." I muttered, taking a long swing of beer.

Red eyes narrowed at me. "What about 'im?"

"The season. Figure it out." My eyes did a splendid three sixty and I chugged down the remains of the golden liquid, slapping down the mug on the table for a refill.

"You're so dense, Gajeel." Levy murmured, still lost in her book. Gajeel smirked and pulled the book away from her in a fluid motion. She made a noise that resembled something between a snarl and a squeal before leaping out of her chair, both hands extended for her book. Gajeel lifted the book out of her reach, but he used his other arm to catch her around the waist right before she hit the ground.

"Careful, shrimp." He teased, setting her back on her feet.

"Gajeel!" Levy whined. "Give me back my book!"

"Go and get it, shrimp." He replied smugly, holding the book out but slightly above his head. Levy pouted and made a half-hearted effort to retrieve her prized possession. "You were saying?"

"I agree with Levy, you're a dense asshole." I sipped the fresh beer. "Lisanna will help Natsu bear the season instead of Lucy."

Levy froze, abandoning her pitiful efforts to retrieve her book, and Gajeel's eyes widened considerably. He snorted and shook his head, letting the book drop into Levy's hands.

"I'm not the one who's dense here. Bunny girl is Salamander's, and no little kitty can change that." he said with a dark chuckle.

"Dragons sometimes had more than one mate, right? Isn't it the same for dragon slayers?" Mira rejoined the conversation, her hands working on their own.

"The chances are more than against you. You find your mate, you stick together for life." Gajeel retorted. The tiniest blush crept up on Levy's cheeks as he propped his elbow on her head.

"But Natsu hasn't claimed anyone yet, so the mate isn't chosen." I butted in, supporting Mira's argument.

"A mate doesn't change simply because the dragon hasn't accepted them yet." Levy snapped. Gajeel's fingers played with her blue hair and she relaxed slightly. "His density is a one-of-a-kind case. Don't apply it to everyone."

"We aren't. His density could be an advantage, if he goes for Lisanna instead of Lucy. Instead of having to keep him from searching, we'll only have to protect one person." I replied easily. I saw no flaws in our plan. Gajeel was just being the pain in the ass he usually is. A snarl formed on his face and he dragged Levy out of the guild, ignoring her surprised protests.

 **~GAJEEL~**

"Hey! Gajeel, put me down!" Shrimp shouted, her tiny fists drumming on my back. Such a nice massage.

"No." My reply was curt and she shut up. I carried her to a side alley that I liked, a nice, quiet corner that I had long since claimed as my own. Setting her down on a ledge, I leaned against the opposite wall and stared at her.

"What?" She snapped. I put up a smirk and crossed my arms.

"Ain't it obvious?" I snapped back and she bit back her retort, thinking it over before slowly nodding.

"They've all been acting weird, like there's no chance of anything going wrong." Her eyes widened with panic. "Are you saying someone drugged them?"

A shrug. "Always the possibility. I talked to Master yesterday and he was just as chill about it, if not more."

"Who wants to destroy Magnolia so much?"

"Who _doesn't_ want to mess with the Salamander?" My list was a mile long, and I'd only known the idiot for a couple years as a guildmate. "He goes berserk, razes the town and a bunch of neighbors, comes to and sees his handiwork. It'll crush the guy."

"Let's assume that the guild has been drugged. How would the attacker do it?" Levy began her analysis, taking it step by step for my benefit.

"They used a stink bag, so they are familiar with the powers of the guild. Chances are they went for something untraceable that can't be tracked back to them." I followed her question and she nodded in approval.

"I'll go and search up some possibilities. Who else has been out lately?" She hopped down and flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"The big shots, but they probably won't show their faces during the season. That's it for long term." I pushed off the wall and walked out onto the street, scaring a bunch of cats. "Lily knows and he's clear."

"Fine. Keep watch for anyone who hasn't fallen under, and make sure to catch them before they do." She set off at a light run towards her precious library.

"Gihi. What are the chances, shrimp?" I smirked and headed back towards the guild. The chances were zero, and we both knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

I had absolutely no idea what the place was called, in what town it was, or where I should've gone instead. However, it was pretty clear that anywhere else would've been better, considering the lusty looks I was receiving from most of the men. The air was dank and smelled of sweat and alcohol, the lights were dim, and the bar was a disaster waiting to happen. I made my way through the suffocating crowd, taking care to avoid any intruding hands, and took a seat at the bar.

"Wa'cha want, missy?" The barman was a small man, his width about half of his height. His face sported a layer of dark stubble, the kind that spoke of cheap shaving. His voice matched his appearance, gruff and unpleasant.

"Information." I replied quietly. He stared at me for a few seconds before letting a dark chuckle.

"Then go somewhere else." He snapped. I began taking my leave when a pair of hands attached themselves to my arms.

"Not before paying the price, missy." A voice that stank of liquid courage snickered. More laugher echoed around the room. I took a moment to throw my assailants at the bar before sweeping out of the room, slamming the door behind me. The silence that followed me lifted my mood and I set off in the search of a decent place. Finding a small corner inn that looked relatively innocent, I slipped through the door and snuck to a shadowy corner, keeping low and staying unnoticed. The people talked and yelled over each other, each conversation overlapping with that of its neighbors. To discourage any passing waitresses, I leaned against the wall and tipped my head down, closing my eyes to mimic sleeping. Twenty or so minutes passed before I began to sort the conversations, listening to some more than others.

"…I head Fairy Tail was having some issues…"

"…is it about the season?..."

"…last year…"

"…it was pretty bad, wasn't it?..."

"…she's missing this year, I think that's the problem…"

My brows took a dip. Why did Fairy Tail seem so familiar? Also, what season? Abandoning my feigned sleep, I pushed off the wall and made my way up to the bar, this time trying my best to avoid knocking over chairs and tables. A pub, that's what this place was.

Pain flashed and I stumbled, gripping the edge of a chair for support. A few people called out in concern, but I waved them all away and forced my feet to reach the bar, my hand rubbing circles on my forehead. The barmaid, a pretty woman with flowing black hair, placed a glass of water on the counter as I sat down. I took it carefully and drained half in one gulp, desperate to remove the tingling headache.

"You alright?" She asked me, her big green eyes wide with concern. I attempted at a smile and failed miserably.

"I've had worse." My reply did nothing to calm her down. She pulled out a rag and began wiping mugs. She looked so much like Mira—

I shook my head, removing the image of a white-haired woman. The barmaid looked at me strangely, but made no comment. I stored the latest snippet for further interrogation and focused on the barmaid, clearing my head enough to subdue the pain.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I spoke quickly and quietly. She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes trained on me while her hands slid the rag in circles across the mugs.

"Sure. If I can answer them, I will." She was on her guard. Not the best way to start a conversation.

"What's Fairy Tail?" I decided to begin simple. Fairy Tail was one of the many words I'd lip-read when Loke's voice was cut off.

"Oh, that's easy. They're a very famous guild down in Magnolia. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Eh, I miss a lot of things. What can you tell me about the guild?" I kept my voice casual, determined to hide the intense throbbing that began in my bandaged right hand and the ringing that was trying to overpower my ears.

"Well, they're the number one guild in Fiore. They usually wreak havoc on every job, but I heard that they treat each other like family." She changed mugs. "Now that I think about it, I heard a member of their strongest team went missing three months ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A celestial mage, I think. Rumors say she was really close to the Salamander, like romantically close." The barmaid blinked rapidly. "I'm pretty sure most girls would give anything to have a chance with the guy."

"I wouldn't bother. From what I heard, he's really dense and also a bit of a jerk." I had no idea where the words came from, but it sounded like I knew what I was talking about.

"Really? Wow, I never knew that." A new mug was in her hands. "He's still really cool though."

"What does the missing mage look like? I think I might have met her somewhere." I had reduced to a mumble by the last part.

She looked at me intently. "You know, she looks kinda like you, but you're more… tough. No offense, I mean."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Another mug swap. I felt like I was watching a three-way dance between her hands, the mugs, and the rag. "Most people want to look younger and softer."

"I think I prefer the tougher look." I took a long sip.

"Seems like it." She laughed. It was a warm, boisterous sound. The corners of my lips curled upwards in a smile.

"Thanks for answering."

"No problem. You passing through?" She set down the last mug and cracked her fingers.

"I might hang around for a couple of days. I don't really have anything else to do." I replied. My fingers reached up and began twirling a loose strand of hair while my eyes traced a pattern on the counter that reminded me of the cherry-wood frame.

"Do you want to get a room here?" She moved on to pop her shoulders.

"Maybe. I'm low on money, though, and I'll have to find work." The more I thought about it, the harder this was looking to be. Maybe I could camp out in the woods again…

"…take care of it!" She had been saying something very enthusiastically and I had completely missed it.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." I apologized.

Her eyes executed a splendid three sixty and she stuck her hands on her hips. "I was saying, weirdo, that you can share with me. I'm only a part-timer here, and I take small side jobs for extra pay. We can split the rent and you can find jobs until you figure out what you want to do. That sound good?"

"That sounds amazing!" I cheered. She grinned and offered me her hand for a high-five; I was more than happy to comply.

"Well, my shift's done, so let's go up to the room and then head out for a job." She stored the rag in a cabinet and sorted out the mugs before running around the counter. She led me up a hidden flight of stairs that ended in a small door. Her room was cozy, a single bed with a pale green duvet pushed up against the far wall. A narrow dresser was squeezed in by the door, each drawer decorated with elegant flowers and vines, all hand-painted onto the chipped wood. Drawings covered each wall to the extent that barely any of the beige wallpaper was visible. A small window let in sunlight right above her bed, framed with pale pink curtains. A thin grey rug covered the floor.

"Are these yours?" I asked in awe, looking at the drawings. Very few were colored in, but those that were had an added dimension that made them look alive. She nodded shyly.

"Do you like them?"

"They're amazing! Are you a mage by any chance?" Her talent matched up to that of pict mages.

"I wish!" She plopped down on her bed. "If I could, I'd like to be a pict mage."

"It doesn't matter. Even Ree…" I trailed off, unsure of what I had been about to say.

"Huh?" She looked at me quizzically.

"I can't remember." I shook my head, trying to clear the melee of thoughts. "By the way, what's your name?"

She giggled. "I'm Cendi. Can't believe we're only now asking each other's names."

"I'm Lucy." I couldn't help but giggle too. "Nice to finally meet you, Cendi."

"Same. Say, why can't you remember?" She patted the spot next to her and I sat, sliding my hands under my legs.

"I don't know. A few months ago I woke up in the woods with no memory past a certain point. Sometimes something slips, like what I was about to say, and it's so damn frustrating!" I took my hands out and pulled them through my hair.

"I can imagine. I don't have any memories of my childhood or my parents, so I guess I kinda just grew up in the town." She said with a grin. "The townspeople all know me, and everyone had a different last name for me."

"Wow. My mom died when I was little and my dad became a stranger, so I ran away. Guess that makes us equal in a way, doesn't it?"

"Yep!" She jumped up, her long black hair swinging wildly. "Let's go on a job, and we can buy you a sleeping bag on the way back!"

We ran down to the pub, Cendi leading the way to the town's job board. The entire process felt oddly familiar, but, as usual, I couldn't place it. Forcing the nagging feeling down, I let myself enjoy the time with my new friend.

 **~LEVY~**

I wanted to stomp around the guild and smack everyone with my heaviest book. Repeatedly. I'd probably spare Gajeel and Lily, but that was it. Everyone else needed a beating to have some sense pummeled into them, especially Master, Erza, and Mira. Cana would be on the list too, but she's mostly drunk, and attacking a drunk isn't something I really want to do. I value my life enough to avoid a confrontation with her and her booze.

"Gihi. You look dangerous there, shrimp." Gajeel commented from behind his mug of beer. I glared at him and he lifted his hands in mock surrender. Mating season was one week in and so far we've survived a couple fires and several excessively violent brawls. Each instance was Natsu's fault, but the whole guild seemed to think they were nothing. Everyone firmly believed that Lisanna was some sort of savior. It was the first week, for Mavis's sake. What would it be one month in? Blowing up the town?

"Levy, I advise you to stop holding the pen like a knife. You look ready to murder someone." Lily pointed out. I glanced at the pen and was surprised to see that I had, indeed, been holding it like a weapon. Not only that, but the main body of the thing had cracked.

"Oops." I muttered, watching the pen break in half. Gajeel snorted into his tankard and I shot him another glare, which he ignored. Compared to Natsu, Gajeel was like a little dragon saint. The fact that I accepted being his mate in stride helped a bunch, but he had a lot more control in general.

"Shrimp, it ain't your fault that there ain't a way to remove the spell." Gajeel murmured softly and I dropped my face into my hands, suddenly exhausted.

"I know, but… If I had found something, then we wouldn't be heading towards a catastrophe, and Master's decision to prioritize guarding Lisanna if Natsu loses it is only rubbing it in." I groaned. I heard a chuckled from Gajeel's general direction and didn't bother expressing my annoyance – he would ignore me completely.

"C'mon, shrimp. Let's go get you a new book." I was plucked from the bench and swung over Gajeel's head in an all-too-familiar manner. This time I was ready and I hooked my arms around his neck, settling for a piggyback ride. Gajeel adjusted my position and strode through the guild doors. He carried me through the town to the bookstore, where I picked out a new book. He paid for it, which wasn't a first but still a pleasant surprise, and carried me to the park where he quickly scaled a tree. It always surprised me how he could climb so easily while carrying me on his back. I slid off and he settled against the trunk. I gave him time to get comfortable before leaning against his front and flipping to the first page of the book. He slipped his arms around my waist in a loose hug and his nose was buried in my hair. Within minutes he was sound asleep and I kept reading, enjoying his closeness. We were high enough in the tree to be screened from people below, keeping our moment private and peaceful. Mavis forbid that Mira should ever find out, or we might have to leave town.


	6. Chapter 6

**~CHAPTER 5 - A PROMISE TO REMEMBER~**

 **~LUCY~**

"Lucy, how about this one?" Cendi poked a piece of paper that said something about taking out a few thieves. I massaged my sore shoulder and looked it over, nodding to show agreement. Cendi yanked the sheet down and it came off with ease. She skipped over to the register and the man behind the desk logged down our choice. The moment he was done we ran out, both eager to get something done.

"Say, Cendi, how long do you think this'll take us?" I asked, our steady jog not working me up in the slightest. She frowned for a moment, calculating.

"If we don't use your magic, then maybe an hour. If you call your spirits out, then maybe around fourty-five minutes. I'm including the trip there and back." She finally answered. I grinned.

"No magic, then."

"Aye!" She responded happily and we both laughed.

I'd been living with Cendi for the past month, and now I didn't know what I would do without her. She reminded me of what I couldn't remember, but not it the nagging, I-must-remember kind of way. Her presence calmed the turmoil in my mind, finally giving me a break from the pain flashes and snippet attacks. We'd grown extremely close, so close that the people in the village called us sisters.

Even though she couldn't use magic, Cendi could hold her own against four or five men with ease. Her agility and strength was impressive, and after I gave her a few of Capricorn's pointers she became deadly. We made a solid team, completing most jobs with ease. Villagers who had a problem with a person or a beast came to us first, knowing full well that we would deal with it on the spot. Her drawing skills were unmatched, and on the rare occasion that I had a dream about my memories, she would sketch them out for me. My slowly growing collection included the frames I saw in my memories, as well as outlines of people I felt like I should know.

We found the thieves in record time, and that was entirely their fault. They decided that the best way to avoid capture was to come out and flirt with us. Although they put up a decent fight, all three of them bit the dust in under twenty minutes of light sparring.

"Pathetic." Cendi scoffed, brushing dust off of her shorts. The thieves groaned as one and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't say." I pulled out a length of magic binding rope and rounded the trio up. Cendi joined me at the tail of the rope and we tugged the thieves back to the village. The mayor greeted us with his usual proud smile, several thousand Jewels as our reward, and a ticket for a free meal. We accepted it all with thanks and set off for this time's restaurant, a little place we both loved that had no official name. We called it the Corner, since the restaurant took up a street corner, but the rest of the town had its own name for the place. The owner, an elderly lady who we all called grandma, met us at the door.

"Another ticket today, girls?" She asked sweetly. I smiled and handed her the slip. She barely glanced at it before waving at a window booth that she reserved for us and we sat down while a mute waitress who we knew as Nuena came up with a fruit smoothie for me and orange juice for Cendi.

"Thanks, Nuena." I took a delicious sip and sight, leaning back into the seat. Nuena smiled and cupped her ear in a 'tell me' gesture.

"It was too easy. The bastards came out to flirt and we knocked them out." Cendi summed up our job. Nuena clapped her hands and gave us an enthusiastic thumbs up before running back to the kitchen. We didn't bother to look through the menus – we knew the things front to back.

"What are you thinking of getting today?" I asked, leaning on the table. Cendi tapped her chin.

"I'm thinking some chicken breast with a light salad and a big apple pie for the finish." She said slowly. "Or maybe—"

An eerie scream cut her off and we both shot up, staring around in alarm. Another scream pierced the sudden silence and people began to panic, running out of the restaurant in a mass of flailing limbs and tangled clothes. A bullet shattered the glass at our window and I ducked just in time to avoid a head shot.

"Lucy!" Cendi screamed as I tumbled into a roll.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back and crouched behind the booth, using the seat for cover. A couple more shots rang out, but none came close to us. Beckoning to Cendi, I crept out of the broken window and froze when I saw the chaos on the street.

People with magic guns were marching in from the surrounding hills, effectively trapping the villagers in a deadly circle. Screams rang out, full of pain and fear. A few were cut short, but the ones that lasted burrowed deep into my mind and replayed without mercy. Cendi recovered first and grabbed my hand as she bolted towards the eerie sounds. I woke from my stupor and pulled ahead of her, pushing my legs in a flat-out sprint. We dodged bullets as we ran towards the center square, ducking behind any available cover. A few stupid wanderers decided to attack us and we took them out with ease, my whips staying on my hips and Cendi's little daggers tucked away in their holders. I didn't dare summon any spirits, not when I could manage by myself. We skidded around the last bend to find most of the villagers packed in the center square, cornered from all sides by armed men. As I watched, triggers were pulled and shots were fired, the bullets cutting into flesh. Screams slapped my ears in an explosion, but I was frozen to the spot, unable to do anything. It felt like a curse that had me trapped in paralysis. The last few stragglers fell and the attackers surged forward with shouts of glee, their greedy fingers reaching for the fallen. Ready to rob the innocent of not only life, but also of any remaining possessions and dignity. I gripped Cendi's hand and we rushed forwards with twin screams of rage, neither using our weapons. Our bodies and anger were more than enough. The attackers fell with pathetic ease and within minutes we were surrounded by more fallen bodies, these ones guilty of murder. As much as I would've liked to end their miserable little existences, I wasn't a killer – they were merely knocked out. I couldn't bring myself to end a life. I stood panting in the remains of the massacre when Cendi screamed, a single, impossibly high note that made my heart freeze. I spun around to find a sword protruding from her stomach, her attacker standing behind her with a mad grin as he slid his sword out and Cendi crumpled to the ground. One solid punch and he was out, but Cendi was injured. Fatally injured.

"CENDI!" The scream was ripped from me and my legs crumbled under me, sending me crashing down by her side. Tear blurred my vision, but I could still see something weird. The edges of her body were disintegrating into pale sparks, each one drifting up and fading. She sat up and her hair began to vanish, but her eyes stayed alive as ever. Understanding flashed through them like a swarm of little fish.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't real." She said gently, cupping her hands under my chin. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, Cendi. I forgive you." I whispered, my words slurred as I tried to restrain sobs. "I'll always forgive you."

"Take my drawings. Keep them safe for me, please." More of her body was fading and she spoke faster. "Write to me. Tell me all about your future adventures. I'll read your letters, I promise. Pinky promise."

She offered me her pinky and we linked our little fingers right before hers began to fade. "I will."

"One last thing." She threw her arms around my neck in a crushing hug, but her body was almost gone. "Promise me that you'll try to remember. I'm sure that they all miss you." Her last words were mere whispers.

"I promise. I promise that I'll remember, and I never break my promises." I replied in time to see her last smile before she vanished completely. Right as she disappeared, the villager's bodies began to fade as well, leaving me alone in the square. I let loose a scream of grief as the second wave of attackers poured over the hills. A snarl curled my lips and my whips slapped the ground, harsh cracks echoing through the alleys.

Time for punishment.

 **~WENDY~**

A month into the season and I was beginning to believe Gajeel over everyone else, even Master. They all told me that it would go smoothly, that Lisanna would keep Natsu under control, and only Gajeel and Levy didn't believe a word of it. Yesterday, a fight between Natsu and Gray quickly lost control and half the of the guild hall exploded. Lisanna stepped in to try and calm him down, with no success whatsoever. In the end it was Gajeel that slammed his hand into the back of Natsu's neck, knocking him out, but the fire dragon slayer slumped forward and into Lisanna's waiting arms, so everyone seemed to think she'd somehow done it. When Levy protested, the whole guild bore down on her, so the two kept quiet. I, however, was joining their cause.

"Gajeel?" I asked timidly, approaching the sulking shadow that he chose to imitate.

"What you want, squirt?" He snapped back.

"Um, I think you're right." I muttered. Levy's head snapped up at my words and her elbow came in contact with Gajeel's side. He merely grunted in response, getting an exasperated sigh out of Levy.

"I guess I have to apologize for Grumpy here." She said teasingly, jabbing her thumb at the looming dragon slayer. "He's just struggling with the effects of the season."

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, squirt. You'll have them same thing in a few – oi!" Gajeel was cut off as Levy slammed her book down on his shoulder.

"Don't be rude." She snapped. An enraged roar drew our attention back to the center of the guild hall where Natsu stood in a mini-crater, very much awake and coated in flames. Gajeel swore and Levy hit him again. The guild immediately rushed to their positions, pushing Lisanna away from Natsu as he truly lost it. I could only stare as his flames rose higher and another deafening roar shook the building.

"Woah…" I trailed off, hypnotized by his display of power. I had no attraction towards him – my attention was already for someone else – but it was impressive nonetheless.

"Shit." Gajeel pulled me and Levy back into the shadows of his corner and we watched the scene play out. After his power demonstration, Natsu attacked the nearest guild member, who happened to be Erza. She stood her ground in her Flame Empress armor, but just barely. The surprise on her face as Natsu's blows pushed her back was suppressed but still evident. A few more members offered their support, but only Gray lasted past three attacks.

"He's not…" Levy muttered worriedly, biting her lip. Gajeel groaned softly.

"The idiots. He's just venting the pressure from keeping himself in check for the whole first month." He growled. My mouth hung open.

"You mean he's just playing with them?" I whispered and Gajeel nodded. I tried to swallow, but my throat had gone dry. This was really, _really_ bad.


End file.
